underfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Of Echotale
Gaster sans is flirty. Toriel is still queen, Asgore hasn't changed from king. This is based approx 5-7 years after Undertale's base time. (Not in Undertale's universe, set 5-7 years after though.) Echo came from an unknown universe to Echotale. It became his domain after a war. A war occurred between a rebellion of monsters that believed Echo should be exterminated for his ways. Echo is a monster-human hybrid at birth. He contains a human and monster soul, which makes him "different". This war was resolved not long after in Genocide. This war was resolved by Frisk in Pacifist/Neutral. Echo can absorb souls of dead monsters/humans. Lots of new characters are also included. (which is mentioned later) In Echotale, you are guided through the ruins by a talking flower. (This wouldn't be Asriel, though. Flowey would still exist with no Asriel memories.) In Genocide, you kill the flower before you leave the ruins. In Pacifist, the flower agrees to watch over you. In Neutral, the flower agrees to watch over you, but will be cautious. When you exit the ruins, you meet Sans, but not like before. He would be standing there waiting, prepared to take you to Papyrus. In Pacifist/Neutral, you are taken to Papyrus. In Genocide, you initiate a battle with Sans, and you kill him in one hit, you go to Papyrus. Papyrus sees what you did and tries to give you a chance, but you strike him. He doesn't die in one hit, and instead walks off. In the other routes, Papyrus puts you through puzzles. Snowdin is the same as Undertale would have it be. You encounter Papyrus again in the same place. In Genocide, he will die in 1 hit, but has extra strong attacks. In Pacifist/Neutral, he immediately will spare you. You can choose PUZZLES in ACT to be able to go through more puzzles in the battle. You can proceed to Waterfall from there. You encounter Monster Kid and he helps you. You meet Undyne at the same place for Pacifist/Neutral/Genocide normally, and fight her normally. (Except, you successfully kill Monster Kid in Genocide, he becomes Goner Kid, and will fight you if you go back to the place you killed him. (Theme is "Goner"). Echo is standing in front of you when you exit. Genocide: "Well. You've been busy. I'll let you carry on, but ... You know. Don't carry on." - Echo 2K16 He'll then walk off. Pacifist: "Congratulations. You haven't killed anything. I know this is quick, but... Wanna go to Muffet's Parlor? I hear they serve great donuts." Neutral: "Hey, dude. I know this is quick, but wanna go to Muffet's Parlor? I hear they serve great cider!" If you say Yes, he'll redirect you there(A Waterfall Version) just ahead. If you say No, he'll say "Maybe next time." and will be waiting at the parlor in Hotland. You can fight Goner Kid as of then in Genocide.Also gaster is fused with sans Unique Music(Not really. Adapted from normal UnderTale xdddd) E'cholovania.' echo. The Castle Her Theme War '''Ring '''Ring "Cringe Cringe"